Setelah Lima Tahun
by Adelaide Raverin
Summary: Setelah lulus, Hannah langsung pergi. Sementara Neville baru merasakan sesuatu setelah gadis itu menghilang. Bad in making summary and title. My very first fic of Neville.


**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling**

 **Note: May be OOC. Switched POV**

Namaku Hannah Abbott. Aku duduk di kelas tujuh ketika perang sihir kedua terjadi. Aku tak menyangka akan mengalami kejadian sehebat ini. Sebelumnya aku juga pernah hidup waktu perang sihir pertama, namun karena aku masih bayi, aku tidak ingat apa-apa. Lagi pula aku tidak merasakan dampak apa-apa terhadap diriku.

Lain dengan perang sihir yang kedua ini. Aku sangat merasakan dampaknya. Bukan karena target utama adalah temanku sendiri, Harry Potter, namun lebih dari itu. Ibuku meninggal karena Pelahap Maut.

Butuh keberanian besar untuk menghadapi perang. Orang-orang pengecut yang tidak mampu hanya bisa kabur menyelamatkan diri, namun aku cukup berani untuk menghadapinya. Aku sangat bangga pada diriku sendiri, sebab yang berani untuk menghadapi perang bukan hanya para Gryffindor, namun juga seorang Hufflepuff sepertiku. Seorang Gryffindor yang berani tidak hanya Harry Potter yang menjadi target utama seorang, namun juga seorang pemuda yang selama ini jadi teman sekelasku. Dialah Neville Longbottom.

XxX

Namaku Neville Longbottom. Aku duduk di kelas tujuh ketika perang sihir kedua terjadi. Sebenarnya aku sudah siap mental untuk menghadapinya, sebab dari kecil aku sudah merasakan dampak dari perang sihir pertama. Gara-gara keributan kala itu aku harus rela kehilangan kasih sayang kedua orangtuaku.

Perang memang membawa dampak psikologis yang tidak baik. Memang, dimana-mana aku melihat orang tewas, bahkan Fred yang kukenal cukup baik dan Profesor Lupin yang pernah jadi guru favoritku harus meregang nyawa.

Bukan bermaksud sombong, namun dalam menghadapi perang sihir kedua ini aku tidak merasa gentar sedikitpun, sangat berbeda dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Banyak yang berpendapat bahwa aku tidak cocok menjadi seorang Gryffindor, namun kali ini aku bisa membuktikan kalau itu salah. Aku melakukan suatu hal besar; memenggal kepala Nagini yang merupakan salah satu Horcrux Voldemort.

Kalau saja aku masuk Hufflepuff seperti yang orang-orang pikirkan, setidaknya aku pasti masih mempunyai keberanian utnuk berjuang dalam perang. Suatu keberanian yang dimiliki seorang Hufflepuff bukanlah hal yang mustahil. Aku melihat keberanian yang besar juga dimiliki orang-orang Hufflepuff, salah satunya gadis yang bernama Hannah Abbott.

XxX

Aku melihatnya. Aku melihatnya bagaimana dua orang yang sebelumnya sepertinya tak pernah saling mengenal itu jadi akrab. Waktu itu aku dan dia masih kelas lima, sementara gadis itu kelas empat. Aku mengernyit melihat gadis itu. Dia Ravenclaw. Sepertinya ia tak punya teman lain yang bergabung dalam Laskar Dumbledore kecuali Ginny Weasley. Dan yang menarik perhatian, sikap dan penampilannya aneh, eksentrik. Namun herannya, ia tak merasa terganggu dengan sikap orang-orang.

Aku tak tahu kenapa dia bisa jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Ketika kami kelas enam dan tujuh, mereka tambah kelihatan dekat. Aku bahkan mendengar kabar bahwa mereka dan Weasley tertangkap menyelundup masuk ke kantor Kepala Sekolah. Oh, bahkan aku yakin tak salah lihat mendengar dia berkata pada Harry Potter ketika Pertempuran Hogwarts dimulai.

"Kau lihat Luna? Aku ingin bicara padanya. Bilang kalau aku mencintainya!"

Rasanya aku ingin merosot di tempat kala mendengarnya. Ernie yang bersamaku untung saja tak menyadarinya dan terus menggandengku untuk berlari.

Aku melihatnya. Aku melihat bagaimana mereka duduk bersama setelah pertempuran selesai. Dia terlihat sangat gagah dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi dan darah yang menghiasi wajahnya. Dia begitu gagah dengan segala macam kotoran yang menghiasi kulit dan bajunya. Dia begitu gagah ketika memegang pedang Gryffindor yang digunakan untuk menghabisi ular raksasa mengerikan itu. sangat berbeda dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya dimana ia hanyalah siswa bermuka bundar yang sering kelihatan gugup, namun tampak berseri-seri ketika berhubungan dengan Kepala Asramaku, Profesor Sprout.

Saat itu aku yakin, tak akan lama lagi mereka akan berhubungan lebih serius. Dan memang benar. Setidaknya sampai setahun kemudian, karena aku tidak mau tahu lagi. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menjauh, tak ingin memedulikan perasaanku lagi.

XxX

Aku tak pernah melihatnya. Tak pernah lagi sejak kami lulus dari Hogwarts dua tahun lalu. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku mencarinya. Setahun terakhir di Hogwarts adalah masa-masa impianku. Aku bisa jadi kekasih Luna Lovegood, orang-orang tak lagi meremehkanku, dan dapat nilai super memuaskan di pelajaran Herbologi.

Lalu kenapa aku mencarinya?

Ketika aku tiba-tiba memikirkannya, aku selalu terbayang saat Pertempuran Hogwarts. Dia menyelamatkanku! Dia membuat ular raksasa itu roboh sejenak sebelum menyerangku dari belakang. Dia memperingatkanku dengan berani, "Neville, belakangmu!"

Kuayunkan pedang Gryffindor dan dalam sekejap ular itu mati. Aku tak percaya apa yang telah kulakukan. Ketika kutatap dia, dia juga terlihat tidak percaya. Namun satu yang kuingat: dia telah menyelamatkanku dan menjadi rekanku dalam membunuh ular itu.

Namun sayangnya hal itu tak ada efeknya dalam hubunganku dengan dia. Aku dan dia memang jadi lebih dekat tentunya, tapi seringkali hal yang aneh terjadi. Ia terlihat seperti ingin menghindariku. Apa salahku, Hannah Abbott?

Dan kenapa tiba-tiba aku mencarimu?

XxX

Ayah bilang sudah saatnya kami kembali ke Inggris. Pendidikanku selama dua tahun di Prancis sudah dirasa cukup. Ayah bilang sebaiknya kami pulang dan mengabdi kepada negara kami sendiri.

"Ayah kangen kedua kakak laki-lakimu."

Iya. Aku sadar kalau aku mungkin egois. Ingin memperpanjang masa hidupku di Prancis padahal ayahku masih punya dua anak lain yang menanti kepulangan kami di Inggris.

"Maafkan ayahmu yang merepotkan ini, Nak. Kelak, kau akan menemukan laki-laki pengganti Ayah yang tidak semenyebalkan Ayah."

Ayah tertawa, dan akupun tertawa. Namun di hati yang paling dalam, aku merasa sakit. Kenapa Ayah membicarakan jodoh bagi putrinya ini tepat saat kami akan kembali ke Inggris? Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan dia. Entah dimana dia sekarang. Dimanapun dia, hatiku terbelah menjadi dua: tak ingin lagi bertemu dengannya dan ingin bertemu lagi dengannya, walau ia masih bersama gadis Lovegood itu sekalipun.

XxX

Rasanya aku tak salah lihat ketika aku melihatnya di bandara tadi. Gadis pirang itu masih sama seperti ketika kami masih sekolah dulu, hanya saja terlihat lebih dewasa. Tiba-tiba saja perutku jadi tak nyaman. Ingin aku melangkahkan kaki ke arahnya dan menyapanya, namun di sisi lain aku tak bisa. Aku terlalu gugup. Lagipula pria disebelahku memaksa aku untuk segera mencari seseorang yang bernama Hida yang tampaknya sudah datang. Wanita aneh yang memaksaku ikut menjemputnya di tempat yang juga aneh tempat para Muggle berlalu-lalang ini.

"Longbottom, kuharap kau tidak kaget," begitu bisiknya ketika bertemu. Aku hanya meringis. Penyihir berdarah-campuran dari Jepang itu memang eksentrik seperti Luna. Ia lebih suka terbang dengan burung besi raksasa itu berjam-jam daripada menggunakan portkey atau apapun itu yang lebih praktis. Kalau saja dia bukan ahli herbologi internasional yang aku hormati, aku pasti sudah mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan seputar tindakan anehnya itu.

Aku menoleh ke tempat awal aku melihat si gadis pirang itu. Dia sudah tak ada, namun aku begitu yakin itu dirinya. Apa yang dilakukannya di sini? Namun dilihat dari wajahnya yang letih dengan seorang pria setengah baya di sampingnya, sepertinya mereka juga baru mendarat. Dari manakah kamu?

XxX

Tak lama aku mendapatkan pekerjaan di St Mungo, tepatnya di bagian penanganan penyakit sihir di lantai dua. Orang-orang di sana untungnya menyukaiku dan membantu pekerjaanku. Mereka juga terkesan dengan pengalamanku sekolah tambahan untuk menjadi Penyembuh di Prancis.

"Kenapa sih jauh-jauh ke Prancis? Di sini kan ada!"

"Wah, bisa bahasa Prancis, dong?"

"Kau lihat Akademi Sihir Beauxbatons?"

"Bagaimana cowok-cowoknya? Ganteng, tidak?"

"Bagaimana cewek-ceweknya? Cantik, tidak?"

Namun segala pertanyaan tentang Prancis itu tak ada apa-apanya dibanding ajakan Andrews suatu hari untuk bertugas di lantai lima, tempat perawatan cedera karena mantra. Byrne dan Hitchens yang biasanya bertugas di salah satu bangsal di sana tak bisa masuk hari ini, jadi Kepala Penyembuh meminta kami untuk membantu. Lagipula kami juga sedang tak banyak kerjaan.

Kami bekerja di salah satu bangsal dengan instruksi dari salah seorang Penyembuh yang kami panggil Madam Zeller.

"Abbott, coba kau tengok dua pasien yang ada di sana," tunjuk Madam Zeller pada dua orang pasien di salah satu sisi, "ini riwayat mereka. Baca sebelum kau datang pada mereka. Kalau ada yang ditanyakan, bilang saja padaku."

Sementara Madam Zeller sibuk menginstruksikan Andrews, aku mendengar salah seorang pasien baruku itu berbicara tak jelas. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk padaku, seakan ingin aku mendekatinya.

"Iya, ada apa, Madam?" tanyaku lembut. Sekali lihat, aku tahu kalau wanita ini punya gangguan mental. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum-senyum, kemudian menunjuk lelaki yang ada di ranjang sebelahnya.

"Siapa namanya?" tanyaku mencoba ramah, walau itu sia-sia. Pertanyaanku tak pernah dijawab dengan jawaban yang semestinya. Ia kemudian meraih kotak permen di meja samping tempat tidurnya dan mengeluarkan isinya satu.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku ketika ia memberikan satu bungkus permen itu padaku. Ia membuat isyarat agar aku menyimpan permen itu untukku. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu memasukkannya ke saku.

Aku kaget sekali ketika pria yang tadi ditunjuk-tunjuk si wanita tiba-tiba bangkit. Ia mendekati kami. Aku setengah takut ia akan menyerangku, sebelum akhirnya ia meletakkan tangannya di kepalaku.

Kemudian ia mengelus-elusnya.

Sorot matanya kebapakan, sementara si wanita bertepuk tangan riang dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi wajahnya. Aku terhenyak sejenak ketika pria itu mengecup kepalaku sekilas sebelum akhirnya kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

Si pasien wanita tak berhenti. Ia meraih sejumput rambut pirangku, kemudian mengepangnya. Sungguh mengejutkan bagiku. Aku pikir pasien sepertinya tidak akan bisa mengepang rambut.

"Wah, Abbott, mereka langsung menyukaimu."

Madam Zeller berdiri di belakangku. Tangannya bersedekap dan dia terlihat senang. "Mungkin karena mereka jarang dirawat Penyembuh wanita yang masih muda."

"Oh, ya?" kataku, sambil mengawasi kepangan rambutku. "Sebenarnya, apa yang membuat mereka seperti ini?"

"Kau belum membaca riwayat kesehatan mereka?"

Aku mengangkat tangan sambil menggeleng. _Clipboard_ yang berisi riwayat kesehatan mereka bertengger di meja kecil, tidak aku baca dari tadi.

"Mereka kena macam-macam serangan, termasuk kutukan Cruciatus. Mengerikan sekali," kata Madam Zeller kasihan. "Hingga mereka jadi seperti itu. Hilang ingatan dan gila permanen. Mereka dulunya Auror yang disegani. Suami istri pemberani."

"Waw," kataku terkesan. Aku bangkit sebentar, melepaskan tangan si pasien wanita dari rambutku dan mengambil clipboard di meja untuk membaca riwayat mereka. "Siapa nama mereka?"

Aku tak dapat mendengar Madam Zeller menjawab pertanyaanku, sebab ada suara seorang pria yang menginterupsi. Tapi mataku tetap menyusuri bagian atas kertas riwayat kesehatan, dan terkejut membaca nama pasien yang tertera disana.

"Bagaimana orangtuaku hari ini, Madam Zeller?"

"Orangtuamu hari ini dirawat Penyembuh baru, Longbottom. Mereka tampak menyukainya."

Aku menoleh ke arah Madam Zeller, tepat saat seorang laki-laki menengok ke arahku dan para pasienku.

"Perkenalkan, dia Abbott, Penyembuh yang merawat orangtuamu hari ini."

XxX

"Neville?"

Gadis di depanku itu menatapku dengan khawatir. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabku, berusaha menutupi kegugupan dengan meminum es tehku. Sial, kenapa aku seperti ini? Ini rasanya seperti saat aku mendekati Luna setelah perang usai, namun bedanya saat itu kami hanya perlu diam dan kami bisa mengerti perasaan masing-masing. Tapi dengan gadis ini... dia berusaha mengajakku berinteraksi terus. Kenapa dia memaksakan diri? Aku bisa merasakan kalau dia juga gugup. Namun gugupku dan gugupnya tentu beda. Ia mungkin gugup karena kikuk bertemu lagi denganku setelah sekian lama. Sementara aku...

"Kau tahu, tadi ibumu mengepang rambutku," katanya lagi, menunjukkan sejumput rambutnya yang tampak tidak seperti habis diapa-apakan. Tentu saja. Rambutnya kembali lurus karena kepangan itu tidak diikat di ujungnya.

Aku menengoknya malu-malu. Tentu saja aku tidak malu karena kondisi orang tuaku. Beberapa temanku sudah tahu kondisi mereka. Harry dan kawan-kawan pertama kali mengetahuinya waktu kami kelas lima. Tapi aku malu karena sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang aneh. Sesuatu yang muncul justru setelah hubunganku dan Luna berakhir dan Hannah pergi entah ke mana.

"Dari mana saja kau?"

Hannah tampak terkejut, tapi ia bertanya tak paham, "Maksudnya?"

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu selama... sekitar dua tahun ini."

"Aku dari pendidikan Penyembuh di Prancis setelah lulus dari Hogwarts."

"Apa kau baru kembali tiga bulan lalu?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Hannah tampak terkejut lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku melihatmu waktu itu... di bandara."

"Kenapa kau... tidak menyapaku?" ucapnya ragu-ragu. Aku tak tahu kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu. "Dan apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

Kemudian aku bercerita tentang Hida. Ia juga bercerita bagaimana dia bisa pakai benda yang disebut pesawat itu. Rupanya, ibu Hannah adalah penyihir kelahiran-Muggle. Waktu liburan dulu Hannah sering dibawa ibunya naik pesawat mengunjungi kakek dan nenek Muggle-nya di Belanda. Ia dan Mr Abbott sudah cukup lama tak mencobanya dan mereka ingin nostalgia. Apalagi Mr Abbott yang seorang darah-murni, Aku maklum, sebab aku sendiri masih asing jika berhadapan dengan hal-hal khas Muggle.

Aku merasa agak kecewa ketika tahu Hannah ternyata bukan Penyembuh yang seharusnya bertugas merawat orang tuaku. Ia sehari-hari bertugas di lantai dua.

Tapi, kenapa aku kecewa?

Tak tahu kenapa aku masih merasa kecewa ketika suatu saat aku kembali ke rumah sakit dan mendapati Mr Byrne yang kembali merawat orang tuaku. Setelah mencoba berbincang-bincang dengan orangtuaku sejenak, aku segera melangkahkan kakiku ke lantai dua. Sebelum sempat kakiku menapak lantai dua, pikiranku warasku kembali. Merlin, untuk apa aku turun? Bukankah setelah ini aku ada wawancara dengan Profesor McGonagall?

XxX

Aku sempat melihatnya kebingungan. Satu kakinya menapak tangga, sementara satu kakinya nyaris menginjak lantai dua. Apa yang dia lakukan? Kenapa dia kelihatan bingung?

Entah kenapa aku merasa kecewa ketika ia menarik ke atas satu kakinya yang di bawah dan kembali menaiki tangga ke lantai atas. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya lagi setelah pertemuan tak terduga kami waktu itu. Sebenarnya sudah beberapa kali aku mencuri kesempatan untuk bisa mengunjungi Mr dan Mrs Longbottom, namun buat apa aku ke sana? Byrne dan Hitchens sudah kembali dan pekerjaanku di sini menggila lagi. Aku tak sempat memikirkan apa-apa lagi, namun aku, herannya, masih bisa memikirkan Neville.

Aku tak pernah tahu kalau ternyata orang tuanya dirawat di sini sejak ia bayi hingga sekarang. Bahkan kemungkinan sampai selamanya. Ketika aku bertanya kepada Madam Zeller, ia berkata bahwa orang tua Neville sudah seperti itu ketika umur Neville baru satu tahun. Benar juga. Aku pernah dengar kalau saja Voldemort tidak mengincar Harry, pasti Neville-lah yang jadi Si Terpilih dan Anak-yang-Bertahan-Hidup. Pasti ia yang mendapat ketenaran yang selama ini didapatkan Harry.

"Kau kenal Neville Longbottom?" tanya Madam Zeller.

"Ya. Kami seangkatan di Hogwarts," jawabku.

"Oh ya, tampaknya Mr dan Mrs Longbottom beberapa kali mencarimu."

"Mencariku? Bagaimana Anda tahu? Mereka kan.. tidak bisa... _berbicara dengan benar_?" tanyaku malu, tak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang lebih baik.

"Entahlah, tapi, seorang Penyembuh punya perasaan yang peka, kan?" kata Madam Zeller tersenyum. "Ketika kuberitahu mereka kalau namamu Hannah Abbott, mereka bisa menirukan, walau cuma 'Hannah'-nya saja."

Madam Zeller undur diri setelah menghabiskan makanannya. Tinggal hanya aku di kafetaria. Aku duduk dengan gelisah. Bukan hanya saja karena bertemu Neville kembali dan soal orangtuanya, tapi karena aku melihat trio Gryffindor yang tiba-tiba masuk kafetaria dan menimbulkan kehebohan.

Setelah melayani salaman para pengagum mereka, Hermione Granger meminta izin untuk duduk bergabung denganku. Meja yang kosong memang tinggal mejaku saja.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" ucapnya ramah, "Kedua temanku sedang memesan makanan dan minuman."

"Oh... ya," jawabku, entah harus berkata apa. Aku sudah lama tak melihat teman-teman sekolahku itu dan merasa kikuk jika harus bertemu lagi. "Astaga," akhirnya aku bisa berkata, "maafkan aku, tapi apa kau tak mengenalku, ya, Hermione Granger?"

Hermione menutup mulut dengan tangannya. Setelah begitu beberapa detik, ia berkata, "Astaga, maafkan aku! Aku sungguh tak sadar! Kau Hannah Abbott, kan?"

Orang-orang di kafetaria mulai memandangku dengan tertarik. Aku tak pernah mengalami ini selama karirku di St Mungo. Aku bahkan yakin ada di antara mereka yang berkata, "Oh, aku tahu dia. Dia Hannah Abbott, kan? Salah satu anggota Laskar Dumbledore."

 _What_? Tahu dari mana dia?

Harry dan Ron ikut bergabung kemudian. Seperti Hermione, mereka awalnya juga tak mengenaliku. Mungkinkah selama dua tahun 'menghilang' dari wilayah Inggris membuatku gampang dilupakan?

Tapi tidak oleh Neville. Dan aku senang untuk itu.

Aku bercerita pada mereka ketika untuk satu hari aku merawat orang tua Neville. Dengan wajah muram, Hermione berkata kalau nenek Neville sedang sakit keras. Dari kecil Neville diasuh oleh Augusta Longbottom. Mereka bahkan bersama tiap kali menjenguk orang tua Neville. Oh, pantas saja belakangan ini aku selalu melihat Neville datang ke sini sendirian.

XxX

"Kau tidak berkata kalau nenekmu sakit. Kenapa?"

Aku malu ketahuan mengintip ke lantai dua. Beberapa kali aku mengintip namun kali ini aku sedang kena sial... atau kena berkah?

Tidak seharusnya aku di sini. Menahan gugup, aku membalas, "Memangnya kenapa?"

Sesaat dia seperti kehabisan kata-kata. Ia diam, namun tampak berusaha keras menemukan kalimat yang sesuai.

Tak tahan dengan kekakuan ini, aku berkata, "Tak usah dirisaukan. Nenekku sudah meninggal dua hari lalu."

Ia kelihatan terkejut dan sedih. "Aku minta maaf," katanya.

Aku tersenyum kaku. Nenek adalah salah satu dari sedikit kerabat yang aku punya. Andai saja orang tuaku tidak sakit, aku pasti tidak akan merasa kesepian seperti ini.

"Kau tahu?" kataku berusaha mengalihkan perhatian. "Aku jadi guru Herbologi Hogwarts!"

Hannah memekik senang dan refleks memelukku. Aku malu dengan wajah tersipu. Bukan hanya karena sikap tiba-tiba itu, tapi aku melihat orang-orang di sekitar kami menoleh ingin tahu. Beberapa orang menyebutkan namaku dan mulai berbisik-bisik.

Wajahku memerah, persis anak remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta. Rupanya Hannah segera menyadari 'kesalahannya' dan melepaskan pelukannya. Wajahnya juga memerah. Entah kenapa aku tidak rela itu harus berakhir.

 **EPILOG, Tiga tahun kemudian**

Prosesi pernikahan berjalan dengan lancar. Luna Lovegood telah menjadi Luna Scamander. Tak ada rasa cemburu lagi dalam hati Hannah. Tidak, semenjak Hannah menyadari sejak tiga tahun lalu Neville tidak pernah membicarakan tentang Luna atau kelihatan bersama Luna.

Harusnya ia tak perlu cemburu. Hubungan mereka hanya bertahan satu tahun tapi saat itu Hannah langsung memutuskan untuk pergi ke Prancis. Harusnya ia tak perlu begitu, kalau saja ia tahu.

"Kapan kau menyusulnya?" bisik pemuda di sampingnya sambil mengerling pada Luna yang terlihat bahagia. "Kau tidak mau kalah dengan Loony Lovegood, kan?"

"Hush!" Hannah menyikut tangannya.

"Cuma bercanda!"

Menahan warna merah yang mulai muncul di pipi, Hannah balik bertanya, "Kalau kau sendiri, kapan?"

Lawan bicaranya hanya tersenyum misterius. Menjengkelkan. Namun Hannah bisa melihat sebuah jari telah melingkar di jari manisnya. Begitu juga dengan gadis di sebelahnya.

"Secepatnya akan jadi Nyonya Macmillan, eh?" kata Hannah pada gadis itu. Pasangan kekasih itu bersemu merah. Ernie kemudian mengalungkan lengannya pada pundak si gadis, mesra.

Oh, Ya Tuhan...

Hannah baru saja akan menghampiri Luna untuk mengucapkan selamat dan berfoto ketika sebuah tangan menariknya ke tepi.

"Ada apa, Neville?" tanya Hannah kikuk. Ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Setelah tiga tahun ia bahkan belum bisa bersikap biasa padanya.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi _lagi_!"

"Tapi aku tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana, Neville. Cuma mau bertemu Luna."

Terlihat keseriusan di mata Neville. Entah kenapa jantung Hannah berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya.

"Abbott, orang tuaku kemarin lagi-lagi mencarimu."

"Lalu?"

Wajah Neville berubah jadi tegang. "Lalu apanya? Ini tiga lima tahun, Abbott!"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu! Jangan memanggilku Abbott," bisik Hannah malu sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

"Itu memang namamu, kan? Atau apakah kau ingin ganti nama?"

Hannah tidak menjawab. Ia hanya berdiri gelisah sambil sesekali melihat Luna dan Rolf, berharap segera menemui mereka. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

"Kudengar kau ingin punya bar?" tanya Neville lagi setelah tak mendapat jawaban.

"Ya. Darimana kau tahu?"

"Itu tak penting. Yang terpenting, aku sudah membayar uang muka untuk pembelian Leaky Cauldron. Si tua Tom sudah ingin pensiun."

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Hannah bingung. "Apa kau membelinya untukku?"

"Tepat sekali. Aku pikir kedengarannya keren kalau kita bisa tinggal di situ."

"Kita?"

"Ya. Kita."

Hannah melirik Luna dan Rolf lagi. Ia bingung harus bagaimana. Ia tahu kalau Neville melamarnya. Ya, ia tahu!

"Jadi," kata Neville sambil mengeluarkan sebuah cincin emas putih, "maukah kau menemani ibuku?"

"Menemani ibumu?" tanya Hannah sambil tertawa. Entah kenapa ia jadi rileks sekarang. "Apa kau melamarku untuk jadi perawat ibumu?"

"Tidak!" kata Neville, masih _nervous_. "Maksudku, maukah kau menemani ibuku menjadi Mrs Longbottom? Kau tahu kan, sejak tiga tahun lalu hanya ibuku satu-satunya Mrs Longbottom di bumi ini."

Hannah menatap Neville yang memakaikan cincin itu tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya. Pemuda itu memang banyak berubah dari segi pembawaan dan penampilan, namun Hannah bisa menemukan Neville Longbottom kecil yang gugup sekarang. Saking gugupnya, ia mengatakan hal-hal aneh. Terlalu aneh untuk melamar seorang gadis.

Tapi, siapa juga yang menyukai hal-hal yang terlalu biasa?

 **FIN**

 **Akhirnyaaaa bisa juga post fic ini setelah mendekam di laptop beberapa lama. Habisnya masih belum sreg dan ngerasa ada kekurangan. Akhirnya kesampean juga posting cerita tentang mereka berdua ini setelah bertahun-tahun, lol :3 Mind to review?**


End file.
